


Ty i ja – to jedno

by Wyrdmazer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Drawing, Fluff, M/M, Poetry, poem
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyrdmazer/pseuds/Wyrdmazer
Summary: takie se tam śmieci
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Kudos: 1





	Ty i ja – to jedno

Biel twojego światła roznieca mą konstelację.  
Jestem białym skorpionem gorejącym w pasji.

Tyś pianą morską, dziką grzywą mego oceanu.  
Pociągasz mnie, i gnam, zatracając się w bezopamiętaniu,

we wzburzeniu przyjemności co zakrawa o słodki ból.  
Jesteś sową śnieżną, orłem białym pośród kropli mych chmur.

Surowy i dziki i czysty – w me głębiny toniesz.  
Oblewam cię gorącem, tak mokry, że płoniesz.

Jesteś ciepłem gwiazdy nieba, topisz moje lody.  
Gotujesz mnie. Paruję, wzlatując ku tobie.

W niebiosa mnie wynosisz, z tobą do domu wracam.  
Skorpion. Białe gwiazdy. Istnienie moje stwarzasz.

Światłem słońca jesteś, tworzysz tęczę w mej wodzie.  
Rozpraszasz we mnie swe promienie o nowego dnia wschodzie.

Jak śnieg lśnię w twym cieple, topnieję wraz z tobą.  
Jestem wodą, co niesie twych plemników ogrom.

Tyś plemnikami w płynie wytrysku mojego.  
Oblewam ciebie sobą, wypełniasz mnie całego.

Ma woda w twej bieli, twa biel w mojej wodzie.  
Jakże tu cokolwiek rozłączyć nas może?

**Author's Note:**

> Szukałem ładnych obrazków do czegośtam, i randomowo mnie oświeciło następujące:  
> Albus - łac. biały.  
> Scorpius - łac. skorpion - znak zodiaku Skorpion - któremu przypisuje się spośród czterech żywiołów wodę.  
> I tak sobie poleciałem z tym motywem gdzie mnie poniosło, w powyższych romantycznych bzdurkach pozbawionych większej głębi. :p  
> A gdyby wziąć też drugie imię Albusa - Severus - to byłby "biel", "surowy, sztywny" i "woda", czyli np lód... Ta. Takie głupie bawienie się etymologią ich imion bo czemu nie. XD
> 
> I ten, nabazgrałem to: https://w.tt/3utrNfP. Z 3 tygodnie temu, ale kminiłem, z czym by to wrzucić, coby "nadrobić" za niski poziom rysunku. Niezbyt nadrobiłem, ale cóż.


End file.
